


Not my Finest Hour

by PendrickLocked



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, pregnacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendrickLocked/pseuds/PendrickLocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor arrives in New York to find River not exactly in her best state and ultimately takes her with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not my Finest Hour

“Melody, you're such a success here in New York, you're parents are here,” The Doctor said as he and River entered the hotel room they were sharing.

“Yes, Doctor, I know, but I'm- never mind, you won't believe me if I told you,” she mumbled. “I just want to be with you all the time now.”

“River, what is it?” The Doctor asked her, touching her arm gently. “Please tell me dear.”

“Oh, sweetie, I don't know how it happened, but I'm pregnant,” River said, bringing the Doctor's hand from her arm to hold her hand.

“River, pregnant? As in babies, Amy and Rory are going to be grandparents and they don't even know,” the Doctor whispered, frowning slightly. 

River's half-smile left her face at her love's frown. He was upset. “Darling, are you upset because I'm pregnant?”

“No, darling, of course not, I'm upset because Rory and Amy can never know that they have a grandchild on the way,” he said, wrapping his arms around River. 

“Oh, because, you see, I thought you were angry or upset that I had gotten pregnant. Er, Doctor, on your time line, have we made love?” she asked, hoping he had so that this would be much less awkward for him. 

“Of course, we're also married on my time line,” he said. “Have you married me yet? Just wondering.”

“Of course silly,” River said. “We didn't do anything until our wedding night, of course we're married on my time line.”

“Oh, right, of course, I'd almost forgotten about that,” he said. “I love you River and I promise to love this child for ever. Cross my hearts, my love.”

“Oh Sweetie, you're just the sweetest, aren't you?” River asked, laughing slightly. “Kiss me Doctor.”

The Doctor pulled back from their hug slightly. “Oh, alright,” he said, scratching his cheek lightly, before leaning down to capture River's lips in his. 

River automatically responded to the kiss with a small slip of her tongue. The Doctor tensed up fr a moment when he felt it, but soon he relaxed right back into River's arms. 

When they broke apart a moment later, River smiled up at the Doctor. “That was a nice kiss sweetie.”

“Yes, it was, wasn’t it?” The Doctor said, smiling confidently.

“It certainly was,” River replied. “So, how do you feel about my pregnancy?”

“I feel pretty strangely,” The Doctor replied. “Why?”

“Oh, I thought you'd feel relief that my father can't know that I'm pregnant,” she said. “He does have a sword you know, being a Roman and all.”  
“Oh, please River, I've dealt with much worse than Roman fathers and their ginger wives,” The Doctor said. “Remember? Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans. The whole lot dear. I have nothing to fear, if all I have to fear is one of my best friends and her Roman husband.”

“Alright, but you are lucky that my parents won't ever find out that we made a baby. I'm sure my father would sit down with you and give you a nice talking to about it. So,” River said. “Found a new companion yet? If not, I really do want to come along with you. I am technically, by birth, a Pond, so you could say 'Come Along Pond' if you so desired.”

“No, I'm not saying that to you. That was what I said to Amy, not you” The Doctor said, releasing River from his hug and sitting down on the one bed in the room. “I love you, but no.”

“Alright,” River said. “It's ok sweetie, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know I shouldn't say things like that.”

“No, River, it's ok, you're right, you are a Pond, but in the end it still didn't save Amy, so what's the point?”

“I- I don't know, my love,” River said, sitting down next to him. “She did it because she loved him. NO other reason. If that happened to you, I'd have done exactly what my mother did.”

The Doctor gave her a short smile. “I guess that works,” he said. “Would you really?”

“Yes, I would, because I love you so much that the thought of losing you is unbearable. Also, I couldn't possibly raise a child on my own. I want you to be in our child's life,” she said. “I need you in our child's life.”

“Alright, River, you can travel with me, under one condition,” he said.

“Anything, my love,” she replied.

“Never stop loving me.”

River smiled. “How could I ever do that, sweetie?”


End file.
